


Morning Classes Be Damned

by whenshewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Angst and Humor, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Bite Kink (Sorta?), Biting, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale's Bunny Teeth, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Warning: Kate Argent, he's not great, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: “I totally get to drink free, right?”“Well, I’d never make my boyfriend pay for his drinks.”Stiles stilled, glass halfway up to his lips. Derek’s eyes rounded and he blinked a few times.“Which was just a joke.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 49
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Ice_Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Mage/gifts).



Scott was so totally getting kicked off of Stiles’s best friend list.

Stiles would like to say that first of all, he’d never even wanted to come out tonight. He had a class early tomorrow morning and he hadn’t studied at all for his upcoming big exam. Stiles didn’t like big crowded bars and he most certainly didn’t plan on getting drunk tonight.

But Scott had begged him and used the horrid excuse of ‘we never see each other anymore’ which Stiles would gladly like to point out hadn’t been _his fault,_ thank you very much. Ever since Scott and Allison started dating and fell in love, there hadn’t been any more time for Stiles. It wasn’t his fault they never saw each other anymore.

But Stiles was a good friend.

Such a good friend that he got dressed that night and went out to wait for Scott at the local college town bar. It was only Thursday so everyone at the bar was either avoiding their responsibilities or had given up on the week, which he thought was accurate. And Stiles sat there for a whole hour before finally digging out his phone and punching in Scott’s number.

He got a voicemail the first time. And the second time. And the next three calls.

Before he could call a sixth, Stiles got the text of ‘Allison came over, can’t do tonight’ and Stiles was pretty sure he needed to start looking for a new best friend. Or at least a moderately good one.

Then some random dude showed up.

Stiles didn’t even catch a name before he tried to get away. He was tired, he was pissed off, and he didn’t want to be here at all. The guy that came over dropped a vodka shot in front of Stiles’s rum and coke and offered his best grin, but Stiles was not in the mood.

He picked up his drink and hurried toward the bar. He was pretty sure vodka-dude was following.

So Stiles did the most logical thing. He made straight for the scariest looking guy at the bar who currently sported murder eyebrows and a biker leather jacket and dropped down next to him, setting his glass down a little harder than necessary. He was pretty sure the guy nearly startled straight off his stool.

“I’m being pursued by a Hard Liquor Extraordinaire,” Stiles said, not daring to look over his shoulder. “So if you could throw your arm around my shoulders or maybe just not kill me, that would be great.”

The guy looked at him for a moment, murder eyebrows raised. Then he glanced over Stiles’s shoulder before offering Stiles a grin— an actual grin— and Stiles might have swooned a little.

He nearly fell off his own stool.

The guy slung his arm over Stiles’s shoulder and pressed a quick kiss against his temple, stubble rubbing against his skin. And Stiles totally didn’t whine at the back of his throat. The guy’s grin widened and he pulled back, waiting a moment before glacing over Stiles’s shoulder again.

Then he removed his arm. “He’s gone.”

“Uh... who?”

“Hard Liquor Extraordinaire.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, blinking a few times. He came back to reality feeling like he had taken that vodka shot, blinking at the guy’s face. Then he grinned. “You’re really pretty.”

The guy’s face turned bright red. Stiles felt his own heat up as he realized his own statement. Those words were not supposed to have come out. He did not mean for those words to come out.

“I mean… thanks for the help. I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Derek.”

“Derek,” Stiles said, another stupid grin claiming his face. He didn’t have the chance to fight it. Derek was red all the way to the tips of his ears and the man’s hesitant smile really shouldn’t have been that adorable. He had bunny teeth. _Bunny teeth._

Derek raised a self-conscious hand to his mouth and Stiles realized in horror that he’d said all of that out loud. Cursing himself internally, he ducked his head and started to push himself up.

“I should go.”

“No,” Derek caught his hand and Stiles froze. The man’s face turned even redder and he slowly let go. “I mean, Hard Liquor Extraordinaire is still over there. I can buy you a drink until he’s gone?”

Stiles studied his face. Then, slowly grinning, he dropped back onto the barstool. Derek waved the bartender over— a curly-haired kid— and gestured to Stiles’s drink.

“A refill, Isaac.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Stiles straightened, giving Derek a wide-eyed look. The man barely met his gaze and blushed a little, waving a hand through the air. “I’m not the boss.”

“You’re so the boss.”

“My sister owns the bar,” Derek said, his face turning redder with every word. “She’s the boss. I just help out sometimes.”

“Oh my god, you’re like the second in command.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles laughed, taking the drink that Isaac pushed back across the counter.

“I totally get to drink free, right?”

“Well, I’d never make my boyfriend pay for his drinks.”

Stiles stilled, glass halfway up to his lips. Derek’s eyes rounded and he blinked a few times.

“Which was just a joke.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Stiles said slowly, lowering his glass again. “I mean… if I did. The whole kiss to the temple thing, you know. If you’re definitely as straight as I am not or whether—”

“Not,” Derek said, cutting him off. “I mean—”

“Me too.”

Derek looked at him for a moment. Then he chuckled and Stiles grinned a little, taking a deeper sip of his drink than was probably good for his sober self tomorrow. But morning classes could suck it if he wanted to have any hope of not messing this up.

“So,” Stiles said after a moment. “What other perks would there be for the lucky guy?”

“Free bar nuts,” Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t those already free?”

Derek laughed again and Stiles decided he liked that sound. He pressed his lips together, resting his chin on his hands as he studied the man’s face.

“Would they get to boss your employees around too?”

“Some of them might bite.”

“Dude, that’s so bad for customer service.”

Derek only smirked. Stiles raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a little bolder. And he was pretty sure he hadn’t had enough alcohol for that. 

“Does the second in command bite too?”

That’s when Derek’s eyes flashed blue. Stiles was on his feet in a second, totally not stumbling back, but that— that—

Fuck his life.

Derek was jumping up in an instant too. Stiles raised his hands, hating everything for a moment. Of course, Derek was a werewolf. Stiles could never get away from the supernatural. He’d left Beacon Hills and come to New York to escape all of that, dammit.

Then Scott had trailed after him too. And Stiles could never get a break.

“Stiles!”

“Look, dude, I’ve got class tomorrow so I’m totally gonna go. Thanks for saving my ass, though, and I appreciate the free drinks. But uh, another time?”

“Stiles, wait!”

He didn’t. Stiles turned around and made for the door, ducking onto the dark street. He so had to get out of here. He had to go straight back to his dorm room and try to pretend as if this night had never happened. Derek had never happened. Stiles’s heart twisted.

He didn’t exactly want Derek to never have happened.

Still, Stiles had left Beacon Hills to get away from that all. And a werewolf with blue eyes… well, he knew what that meant. Stiles couldn’t. He couldn’t.

He didn’t get the choice.

There was a sudden hand on his arm, yanking him off the street and into the nearby alleyway. Stiles stumbled, a shout building up in his throat, but the hand over his mouth quickly cut him off. Panic crashed over him as all the terrible things that could possibly happen entered his mind and then Stiles found himself slammed into the nearest wall.

Blue eyes glowed through the darkness. Stiles’s heart skipped a beat.

“If I take off my hand,” Derek said. “Will you scream?”

Stiles glared. The man sighed.

“I’m going to do it anyway. Please just… don’t do that. Or I’ll have to rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

Fangs gleamed in the darkness. Stiles swallowed hard.

But Derek did remove his hand and Stiles licked his lips, making a face at the taste of salt on his tongue. Derek rolled his eyes before releasing his grip on Stiles’s shirt a little too.

“So,” the man said. “You know.”

“That you’re a werewolf.”

“We all are.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and Derek sighed. “My sister, the bartenders. It’s a… family-owned business. Or at least, it was. It’s just in my and my sister’s hands now.”

“Your eyes are blue.”

Derek flinched and Stiles instantly felt bad. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. Maybe because the expression of grief that suddenly crossed Derek’s face. Or maybe just because Stiles realized that more than anything, he missed the smile that had been there earlier.

He swallowed hard. Derek’s eyes tracked the movement before he nodded.

“They are.”

“I know what that means.”

The man’s face hardened a little bit. Stiles raised his hands.

“Look, dude, despite the super-murderous eyebrows, you don’t seem like a bad guy. I just didn’t expect werewolves. In fact, it was the fault of one that I was at your bar in the first place.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed. Stiles shrugged.

“My best friend was turned when we were in high school. It’s kind of followed us around since.”

“Your best friend didn’t show.”

“Yeah, well, he’s kind of testing my last nerve right now.”

Derek’s lips quirked a little and Stiles could’ve sworn he was about to smile again. But then the expression faded and Derek let him go, stepping back. “I just wanted to make sure… We’ve had problems with hunters in the past. I wanted to make sure you’re not a hunter.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, nodding. He figured he should probably not admit that his best friend was dating one. Or even better, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Allison never stepped foot in this bar.

Just in case.

“The flashing eyes,” Derek said quietly. “Were an accident.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. Derek ducked his head.

“You caught me off guard.”

Stiles’s bite remark came back, hitting him like a punch to the gut, and he chuckled a little. When Derek met his gaze again, his expression was nothing other than hungry. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat once more but this time, it was for a completely different reason.

“So,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “Biting, huh?”

“Don’t make this into a werewolf joke.”

“We’ve only just met and you know me so well.”

Derek rolled his eyes but he was definitely blushing again. Stiles bit his lip, debated following his earlier plan and going straight back to his dorm, but then surprised himself by stepping forward again.

Morning classes and good decisions be damned, right?

“So if I didn’t make it into a werewolf joke,” Stiles said, tilting his chin upward. “And made it into something else instead, we are in a dark alleyway, right?”

Derek’s eyes darkened. “Stiles.”

“You clearly know me well, Sourwolf,” Stiles grinned. “And the earlier forehead kiss was cute and all. But why don’t you try and put those adorable bunny teeth to some good use?”

The man growled at the back of his throat and in that moment, all of Stiles’s decisions to stay far, far away from all things supernatural flew out the window. He grinned even wider as the man backed him against the wall, raising his chin upward. And when Derek caught his lips hard, with a hint of fang, Stiles didn’t even have a coherent thought to realize this was probably a bad idea.

Because Stiles would like to say that first of all, he had never even wanted to come out tonight. He had early classes and he was totally unprepared for his upcoming exams. An currently, he wasn’t drunk enough to be making such bad decisions.

But uh… murder eyebrows and a biker leather jacket. That was all that really needed to be said on the subject, right?

Morning classes be damned. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change!

There were marks on his neck, a warm body covering his own, and Stiles could barely breathe through his gasps. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, twisting as Derek pinned him down to the mattress, one giant hand splayed flat on his chest.

Stiles tangled a hand through the man’s hair and guided his head up, pulling it toward his neck again. He couldn’t resist groaning as human teeth bit down on the place between his neck and his shoulder, warm tongue tracing over his skin.

Stiles could say that technically, he stuck to the plan. He didn’t get drunk earlier. He didn’t, uh… what else was supposed to happen again? Scott had never shown up. It was Scott’s fault Stiles was in this position.

Stiles was never thinking about Scott again in this position.

“Stiles, I’m gonna--”

Stiles twisted his hand in the man’s hair and Derek grunted, pushing in one more time before he stilled, trembling a little. Stiles’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Derek’s hand wrapped around his own cock and he already knew he wasn’t going to last longer than a few seconds.

Whatever the hell he was thinking five minutes ago had left his mind. Right now, as he could concentrate was large fingers stroking him up and down. A finger running over his slit and within seconds, Stiles was arching off the mattress and coming over his own chest. Derek growled at the back of his throat and all but dropped on top of him then, breaths coming out in sharp pants.

For a moment, silence reigned. Stiles tried to move his neck and then winced, aching to reach up and run his fingers over what would most definitely bruise. But he couldn’t really move with a giant hairy werewolf literally collapsed on top of him.

“So,” Stiles said, shifting as much as he could. “Biting, huh?”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“Please shut up.”

“I can do that,” Stiles said, letting his eyes flutter close. Derek groaned and rolled sideways, dropping onto the mattress. Stiles rolled over too. He blinked at the man a few times and did his best not to nod off, although he was feeling like he could pass out in a matter of moments.

Still, when Derek met his gaze, Stiles grinned.

“I’m totally ditching a morning class for this, just so you know.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles just rolled his eyes, though his grin didn’t ever slip.

“I’m not expecting a thank you, but--”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Yeah, well, that’s an important note. Just so you know for future reference.”

“Future reference?”

Silence fell over the room. Stiles’s face turned hot.

Because suddenly, he remembered he’d just met this man. He’d just met this man and apparently, he’d decided it was a good idea to jump into bed with him. Blinking a few times, all of Stiles’s exhaustion faded and he pushed himself up, stumbling out of bed and across the room.

Derek sat up too, sheets pooling around his waist. “Stiles?”

“Sorry, dude, I’ve gotta go.”

“For what?”

“Uh… morning classes?”

Derek gave him a flat look but Stiles was already yanking his clothes back on. He couldn’t believe he was such an idiot. He’d come to New York to escape this all, not to literally fall into bed with it. And Stiles… Stiles didn’t do this sort of thing.

It’s not like Stiles considered himself a respectable young man above one night stands, or whatever. But he didn’t  _ do  _ this sort of thing.

Derek was silent, just watching him. Stiles couldn’t read the man’s face and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. It wasn’t like Derek wanted him to stick around either, right? Stiles was skinny, clumsy, and annoying. He was not boyfriend material to a literal Greek God like this Derek… whatever the hell his last name was.

Stiles still managed a weak wave-- a  _ wave--  _ before he ducked out of the room. He stumbled around Derek’s apartment in the dark for a few moments before he found the door, pulling himself out only to realize his shirt was on backward and he’d forgotten a sock.

Whatever. He’d gotten blackout drunk before and walked back to the dorms worse off.

Which was how Stiles found him back at the university before sunrise, taking a shower before classes, and actually sitting in his usual seat by the time eight o’clock came. This was a sign from the gods, he thought. He’d had rather mindblowing sex, found out that he should avoid the nearby bar because  _ werewolves,  _ and managed to get to class on time for his exam.

It was a universal decision. Yeah, that’s what it was.

Still, Stiles didn’t understand the uncomfortable feeling that kept twisting in his gut.

Scott came by his dorm room later that afternoon with a six-pack of beers and an apologetic expression on his face. Despite himself, Stiles nearly shut the door in his face.

“Look, dude,” Scott said, sticking his foot in the door. “Allison said she needed me.”

“For what? Sex?”

“No! She needed help studying!”

“And then sex.”

Scott looked bashful, wiggling into Stiles’s room, and he sighed, closing the door behind the boy. Scott didn’t make it all the way into the room, though, before he was stiffening and whirling back around. Stiles blinked and made a startled noise as the boy shoved his nose into Stiles’s neck. Then Scott was drawing back with flashing red eyes.

“Why do you smell weird?”

“... I dunno. I smell weird? I took like an hour-long shower this morning, I swear.”

Stiles had. He was pretty sure he’d stolen all the hot water, but he had. Just to avoid this situation. Clearly, it hadn’t worked out very well though.

Scott’s eyes suddenly zeroed in on his neck and then he was pulling Stiles’s hoodie neckline down even further, revealing a dotting of red marks. Stiles yelped, trying to yank back, but then Scott’s eyes were red again. 

“What did you do last night?”

“Dude! Personal space, what the hell?”

“You smell wrong!”

“Scotty, I love you, but please keep your werewolfy senses out of my buisness.”

Scott frowned and dropped the six-pack onto Stiles’s desk. Before Stiles could say another word, the boy was stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Stiles stared at the door, sinking back on his heels, and then turned around, cursing.

“Freaking  _ werewolves!” _

He dropped onto the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. This wasn’t something he could deal with right now. He had schoolwork, another study session later, and an essay due online in less than five hours. Stiles started to push himself up, wandering over to the mountains of work he’d been putting off, when suddenly there was another knock on his door.

Stiles sighed, crossing over and pulling it back open. “Scotty, I swear to god--”

But it wasn’t Scott.

Stiles didn’t even have the chance to yell before there was something soft pressed over his nose, his eyes lolled back into his head, and then he was dropping. Stiles felt rough hands catching him. He couldn’t even get out a grunt.

This was so not fair.

Once more, he was blaming the supernatural.

-

When Stiles woke back up, he had a headache. 

He was also tied to a chair.

Groaning, Stiles dropped his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. This is what he had tried to avoid. This is why he had freaking left Beacon Hills in the first place. Stiles couldn’t count the number of times he’d been knocked out and woken up somewhere else. But he wasn’t a fan of it.

Usually, though, Scott and his mini pack had managed to come for him in time. But now Scott was pissed at him, the rest of the pack was states away, and Stiles was so freaking done with all of this.

“First of all,” he said, raising his head again. “I’m not saying a damn thing--”

A hand connected with his face, sending his head cracking sideways. Stiles choked on a noise of pain, tasting blood as his lip split.

Okay, so there was that.

The woman that stepped in front of him was blonde-haired with a tight smile. Stiles blinked at her, licking at his lower lip, before sighing.

“I’m not saying a damn thing.”

“Oh, come on, sweetheart. We haven’t even gotten acquainted yet.”

“Your hand just got very acquainted with my face.”

“Oh,” she said, reaching forward and catching his chin. “The kid’s got jokes in him.”

Stiles bared his teeth in a snarl and yanked away. The woman laughed, wiping her hand off on her jeans before turning toward the other hunters in the room. He was in some sort of small warehouse, Stiles realized. That would put him just off docks, probably. There were all sorts of abandoned buildings there.

Great. He was going to miss the meet-up with his Friday night study group.

Stiles figured he knew what they wanted at least. It wasn’t like he hadn’t experienced hunters after coming to New York, but he’d generally been able to avoid them. Or, at the very least, Allison had warned Scott who’d warned Stiles.

There had been no warning this time.

“So,” Stiles said. “What the hell do you want from me then? Unless you’re just looking to use a kid as a punching bag.”

“You could tempt us,” one man said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’m plenty tempting, just get me talking for an hour or two. But seriously. A kidnapping right off campus? That’s bold, even for idiots hunters.”

Stiles’s words were rewarded with another slap and he cursed, blood staining his teeth. Once the room had stopped spinning and he’d blinked a few times, he gazed back at the blonde-haired hunter again. She was still smirking.

He’d really like to wipe that expression off her face.

“We have some questions about your pack, sweetheart.”

“What pack?”

“Don’t play stupid, now. We’ve seen you with the mutt. Talking, laughing. Sharing the same bed too, right?”

Stiles nearly gagged at that. “Oh my god, lady, I don’t know who you have on Stilinski detail, but I am most certainly not sleeping with Scott. Not only does he have a girlfriend, but he’s basically my brother, and that’s just gross.”

“Scott?”

Stiles blinked. “... Who are we talking about again?”

“Hale.”

“I’m sorry, Hale who?”

“Derek Hale.”

Stiles’s blood turned to ice. Then he could have laughed. Of course, he’d not only stumbled across the only probable other werewolf in New York, but the man was a hunter target too. Stiles choked on his own breath, shifting in his bonds and shaking his head.

“Oh my god, I really did jump right back into bed with the supernatural.”

The woman looked confused, then irritated, raising a hand again. Stiles winced away, trying to prepare himself for the slap, except it never came. When he blinked back up, she was just watching him with a sick sort of expression on her face.

“You like sleeping with mutts, don’t you kid?”

“I mean, I’ve never exactly had a bestiality kink, though I seriously thought my best friend did for a little while.”

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?”

“I think I’m adorable.”

This time, he did get another slap. One that had his ear ringing and his mouth filling with blood. Stiles gasped for breath, spat sideways, and then leveled the hunter with a glare.

“Look, I don’t know anything about the Hales. Hell, I didn’t even know Derek’s last name until right now. He was an accident. A mistake.”

“Did you know he was a werewolf?”

Stiles snapped his jaw shut. Because admitting to that he knew about werewolves could easily be admitting that his best friend was one. And Stiles would go to his grave before giving Scott up, currently off the best friend list or not.

The woman sighed. “Look, kid, I really don’t want to hurt you. But the Hale’s are bad people. They’ve done some bad things. We nearly managed to take them all off the map, but there’s still a few running around out there. Like parasites. Now tell us exactly what you know about Derek Hale and we’ll let you go.”

They owned a bar, for one. And Derek had told him that everyone that worked at the bar was part of the Hale pack too. But Stiles wasn’t saying that. For some reason, he realized he might go to his grave before giving Derek up as well.

“Did you see his eyes, sweetheart? Do you know what that means?”

“Fuck off.”

The woman sighed. Turning toward her hunter friends, she pulled out a knife, passed it to the nearest one, and jerked her head in Stiles’s direction.

“We’re not going to get anything useful. Take him outside, do it quick, and make it look like an accident.”

Stiles’s heart stopped.

Then he started to curse and struggle again as the hunters cut through his restraints, even managing to get in a good swing at one of the men’s face. But then there was a fist burying itself in his stomach, Stiles was doubling over with gasping breaths, and he was being hauled to his feet.

He kicked and thrashed all the way into a dark alleyway. Then suddenly, the hands were letting him go and Stiles was being thrown against the opposite wall. He blinked for a moment, caught his breath, and then threw himself at the hunters. But the biggest man caught him easily, laughing before he kicked out Stiles’s feet.

Stiles dropped to his knees hard, shouting out in pain. The cry died on his tongue as the cold silver of the knife touched underneath his chin though. A hand touched his cheeck, drawing his gaze upward.

“You lay the with mutts, huh, boy?”

Stiles clenched his jaw and tried to jerk his face away. All that did was slice open skin though.

“Argent did too,” another voice said. “Once. They say her niece does as well.”

“Shut the hell up,” the man with the knife said, turning toward his friend. Stiles probably should have taken that moment to try and run but instead, he was locked in place. 

_ Argent? _ Like Allison?

“Kate hears you, she’ll tear out your throat before the mutts do.”

Then the knife was back. A whimper built up in Stiles’s throat as he realized this was it. This was it for him. There was no Scott coming this time. No pack. The blade dug deeper and Stiles screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth hard.

Suddenly, a howl filled the air.

Stiles jerked so hard, the blade slipped. It caught his cheek, blood warming his skin, and then Stiles was sprawling sideways. He caught the dark blur of movement, the echo of a snarl, and then a flash of blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

Derek.

Stiles didn’t know whether he was relieved or pissed off. Sounds of fighting filled the alley and Stiles scrambled away, his back hitting the dead end, and then there was a flash of silver. One of the hunters stood over him and his blade caught in the moonlight. Stiles threw up his arms, trying to cover his face. Terror ripped out of his throat in a startled cry.

There was a flash of light and the man screamed.

Stiles was pretty sure the drugs from earlier were still in his system. Because for a moment, his vision blacked out. All he was was red. Then he was being swept up, an arm underneath his legs, and someone was mutter something soft into his ear. Stiles couldn’t make out the words but he knew it was Derek’s voice.

It was Derek. Derek had been the one to come for him.

Stiles could probably curse, or maybe even smile, head lolling limply against the man’s shoulder. It didn’t matter either way. Because he was too out of it to decide.

He drifted into the darkness with Derek still holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I turned this into an actual thing. Not a big actual thing, I think, but we'll get another chapter or so. Because... I'm having fun with it. Also, I doing a Sterek kink challenge and I decided this would be good for the biting kink. Cause y'all, I'm terrible at smut. 
> 
> But uh, I hope this was okay! And I'll see you all for another chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was gonna be meet-cute but then it was making out in a dark alley way and I... have no regrets? I have some regrets. I hope I did the prompt (Fake Boyfriend AU) justice though! I'd love to hear what you all thought <3
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr?
> 
> [the dumpster](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or on my favorite Sterek discord!
> 
> [not a dumpster](https://discord.gg/RTsjye5)


End file.
